List of Vectrex personnel
This is a list of original Vectrex personnel (i. e. those that were involved in the programming, creation and/or design process of the machine, its games and/or peripherals/hardware) and associated companies. A *Roy Abel and Associates Inc. *Noah Anglin C *Lenny Carlson *Lee Chaden *Jeff Corsiglia F *Miva Filoseta G *GCE H *John Hall *William Hawkins I *Mark Indictor *Rick Irons K *Gerry Karr *Chris King *Patrick King *Ed Krakauer L *Ronald J. Logsdon M *Milton Bradley *Richard Moszkowski *Duncan Muirhead N *Walter Nakano *Paul Newell P *Mike Purvis R *John Ross S *Tom Sloper *Ed Smith *Smith Engineering *Jay Smith W *Western Technologies *F.R. Wilk This is a list of modern day Vectrex personnel (i. e. those that were involved in the programming, creation and/or design process of games, peripherals, hacks, hardware/mods, etc.) and their company names (where applicable). NOTICE: these lists are for Vectrex personnel that have tangible product to offer; i. e. such as ROMs, services, actual cartridge products, hardware/peripherals, etc. Many Wikias, Wikis and Wikipedia do NOT allow internet-only services or sites and this is one of them. Please do not include personnel that have to do with the Vectrex if the only thing they offer is a web site. No offense to those that keep the vector fires burning, but these lists are for something more than what could suddenly disappear without notice, and is arguably not really worth the effort to keep track of things of this nature. Sorry for any inconvenience. A *Craig Aker B *Martin Balazs *Mike Blackwell *Michael Borrmann C *Franck Chevassu *Charlie Cole *Andy Coleman (Blazin’Games) *Clay Cowgill D *Data Access *John Dondzila (Classic Game Creations) F *Michele Fiori H *Ronen Habot *Alex Herbert *Richard Hutchinson K *Sean Kelly *Ville Krumlinde M *John Maccallan (Madtronix) *Kurt Mager *B. Mastrobuono *Rob Mitchell N *Alex Nicholson (Vectorzoa) *P. Ian Nicholson (VectrexMad! Productions) P *Manu Parssinen *George Pelonis (FURY Unlimited) R *Mark Robson *Rudy the Rud S *Christopher Salomon *Mark Shaker *Mark De Smet *Paul Slocum T *Fred Taft *Christopher Tumber (Capital S Software) *Kristof Tuts (Tutstronix) U *Pavel Urbancik V *Chuck Van Pelt (Recycled Gamer) W *Brett Walach *Martijn Wenting (Revival Studios) *Jeff Woolsey This is a list of modern day Vectrex personnel company names only. B *Blazin’Games C *Capital S Software *CGE Services Inc. *Classic Game Creations D *Data Access F *FURY Unlimited G *Good Deal Games M *Madtronix R *Recycled Gamer *RetroZone *Revival Studios T *The Blanks *Tristar & Red Sector Incorporated *Tutstronix V *Vectorzoa *VectrexMad! Productions Links *Martin Balazs site *Blazin'Games site *Michael Borrmann site *Franck Chevassu's site *Classic Game Creations site *Charlie Cole's YouTube page *Clay Cowgill's site *FURY Unlimited site *Good Deal Games' site *Ronen Habot's site *Herbs64 (Alex Herbert's) site *Ville Krumlinde's site *Madtronix' site *Kurt Mager's web site (Internet Explorer must be used) *Recycled Gamer site *RetroZone site *Revival Studios site *Rudy the Rud site *Mark De Smet's site *The Blanks' YouTube page and official site *Tristar & Red Sector Incorporated's site *Tutstronix' site *Pavel Urbancik's site *Vectorzoa site *VectrexMad! Productions site *Vectrex.com portal Vectrex.com Category:Homebrew Category:Hardware Category:Homebrewer Category:Vectrex games Category:Vectrex personnel